Home
by Tovarash-e-Lawliet
Summary: Yoon Ji Hoo has agreed to get married at last but the marriage is one arranged by his grandfather and his fiance is one with many secrets...is there going to be any semblance of love between them or is revenge going to burn them all? JiHoo Rui /OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hana Yori Dango or Boys Over Flowers and all characters of HYD and the Korean / Japanese drama belong to the respective owners except the original characters that belong to me.

**Home**

**Author's Note:**_ The Story takes place 9 years after the end of the Korean TV drama version of Boys Over Flowers. Well 4 years if count from the Boys Over Flowers: After Story Musical. The F4 are all 29 years old, Jan Di is 28 and the original character is 25. The rest of the details you will figure out as you read _

_**Chapter One**_

_**July 31st, 2018 (10:45 am)**_

As I looked out of the car window, I could see the scenes of my childhood passing by. I was back…after 10 years of exile. I should be feeling relief. I should be happy. And yet all I felt was a sense of resignation. This was not home, not really. I don't think there is any place for me that hold that meaning. I am a wanderer yet I am not free.

Ah, I could see the old manor now. Up the winding driveway, at the top of the hill. There it was, standing with all its majestic glory, the ancestral home of the Lee family. The immaculate gardens and the maze looked just as spectacular as they did when I was fifteen. Everything looked the same, nothing has changed. And yet…

As the car came to a stop I shook myself up from these musings and got off. I could not afford the luxury of letting my mind wonder off. The prodigal daughter has returned and the curtains were about to be raised.

_**The same day (04:05 pm)**_

Goo Joon Pyo was not a happy man. To be honest he was feeling quite pissed and someone is going to pay!

It all started with him oversleeping this morning. His noona was not happy with him for getting in 15 minutes late. Then Jan Di called to tell him he needed to pick up Yi Jung and Ga Eul's anniversary present…alone. She apparently had an emergency to take care of at the hospital. They were supposed to do it together! As if he didn't have enough to do already, his imbecile of a secretary had set him up for a last minute appointment. The fact that the meeting had the potential of him making a very lucrative multimillion dollar deal was beside the point. And now he was stuck in traffic on his way back from the Jeweler. Oh yes, Goo Joon Pyo was very unhappy!

_**The same day (04:15 pm)**_

Song Woo Bin, the heir to the Song empire and their new vice president looked like any other rich playboy with charm oozing out the pores but one would be in for a surprise if they thought that made him incompetent. At only 29 years of age one did not get to be the VP of a company as large as the Song Inc. even if the person in question is the only son of the Chairman and President of the said company. Those who knew him knew better than to take him lightly but none of them ever gets to see him completely unguarded like now.

With a war cry loud enough to scare Bobo the cat, into running for cover, Woo Bin ran out of his hiding place behind the living room couch and chase to the little monster. As he mock tackled the child he let out a victory cry and started to torture his prisoner…peals of laughter broke out with intermittent cries of surrender. With a satisfied smirk Woo Bin released his prisoner. As both men, adult and child-sized, lay side by side on the carpeted floor, winded and a little sweaty from their customary war game, both wore contended smiles.

But the smile soon vanished from Woo Bin's face as his eyes wondered over to the clock on the wall.

"Shit! It was 4:30 already? Oh god!"

Not even caring that he had just used a swear word in front of his "not yet 4 year old" nephew, he jumped to his feet pulled the child up along. Moments later he could be seen running up the staircase shouting for the maids and the nanny to run a bath and get their cloths ready for the evening's party.  
'He was SO going to get it from Jan Di if they weren't ready by six.' Thoughts of one of Jan Di's famous lashings had him running faster.

_**The same day (05:05 pm)**_

So Yi Jung looked at the picture mounted above the bedroom fireplace with a fond smile.

_His very own family! _

It still took him by surprise when he thought about it. He, the ultimate playboy and heartbreaker was married and about to celebrate his 2nd year anniversary! If someone had told him in high school that would he would be happily married at the age of 27 he would have laughed his ass off and then had that person institutionalized. And yet here he was, standing in front of his wedding portrait with a silly grin on his face, married to the most amazing woman in the world. He was one lucky man.

The said amazing woman was, at that moment, busily checking over the preparations for the party that is to take place in about two hours. With the last minutes checks done, Ga Eul headed for the bedroom. She had taken the day off from school to make sure everything was perfect for today's party. It was their second anniversary and also the 1st time all four members of the F4 will be seeing each other in the last year and half. Ji Hoo had been busy with his post graduate in America for the last 18 months and just came back 2 days ago. There was one more reason that made today special. She had a special present for her husband which she had been keeping a secret for the past 5 days. She couldn't wait to tell him!

_**The same day (05:35 pm)**_

Geum Jan Di was running late! And she DID NOT like that!

_Nope, not one bit!_

Granted, if she had not had to take care of that last patient, everything would have been fine, but what was she to do?

_It was an emergency! _

_Couldn't her 'dear' husband, 'the Great' Goo Jun Pyo, take care of things for JUST a few hours? _

_Well, apparently not! _

So what does she come home to but to see her son, running round in his underpants with the nanny, the maids and her soon to be "ex friend" Song Woo Bin, chasing after, shirt askew and with his tie in hand. And did she mention that Goo Jun Pyo was nowhere near? It had taken her ten minutes to get things settled down, five of which were spent getting the whole story out of Woo Bin. Then the next fifteen minutes were spent getting Jung Woo, washed and dressed for the party who was considerably less rebellious now that his mother was home, the only person he dared not disobey. She was in the middle of giving Woo Bin one of her infamous tongue lashings when Jun Pyo finally walked in. But she had hardly any time to vent her anger because by then there was barely an hour left to the party and she still was not dressed! Wait till they returned tonight!

_**The same day (06:25 pm)**_

Yoon Ji Hoo closed the door softly behind him as he exited his grandfather's bedroom, a frown of worry marring his handsome features. The old man was sound asleep and shall remain so for the next 2 hours. He had already asked the housekeeper to stay a little late today. Just to be safe though, he would have to make sure to come back early.

Although he had been looking forward to seeing his old friends tonight, there will be time for catching up later. Making sure his grandfather was alright was more important at the moment.

_May be he should take him for a full checkup tomorrow?_

He knew the old man was stubborn but if anyone could handle Dr. Yoon Seok Young, it was his grandson…and may be Jan Di too. _That girl could tame a lion._

Besides, the old man adored her. The thought made a fond mile make its way to Ji Hoo's lips. Taking one last look at the closed bedroom door he left the house with slightly hurried steps.

He had only 30 minutes before the party started and knowing the traffic at this time he was cutting it a little too close.

_**July 31st, 2018 (07:20 pm)**_

Lee Jo An stepped out of the Limousine, immaculately dressed in her sleek black evening gown and diamonds, look of cold disinterest on her face. Exactly twenty minutes late, enough so that when she enters all eyes will be on her.

Her hazel eyes quickly took in her surrounding and those around her. So this was where the "last act" would be beginning…A barely perceptible smile twisted the corners of her lips,

_Curtain's up!_

___________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Home**

**Chapter Two**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hana Yori Dango or Boys Over Flowers and all characters of HYD and the Korean / Japanese drama belong to the respective owners except the original characters that belong to me._

Jo An had been mingling with the other guests for about 20 minutes when she noticed him entering out of the corner of her eye. She casually turned with the pretense of putting down her half empty wine glass on the tray of a passing waiter.

_Hmm…he looked very distinguished in his white dinner jacket. _

Yoon Ji Hoo.

She knew he preferred white.

She knew a lot about him.

She also knew that if she didn't approach this situation carefully, there was a 10% chance of things going wrong… beyond repair.

_Not an option at this point. _

Jo An mentally shook her head and then with ease honed by years of practice, moved over to where he was standing, chatting animatedly with his friends. She stopped a little distance from them. She could eavesdrop on their conversation if she wished but she was more interested in observing their interactions. She knew from experience that it is much harder to lie with body language than with words. She needed her own data on Ji Hoo before she met him. That is one of the main reasons she was attending this party even though she was extremely tired.

_Elaine will be so pissed at her._

Ji Hoo found the party to be already in full swing when he finally arrived 40 minutes later than the designated time.

Knowing that he could only stay for about an hour tops, his eyes immediately sought to find his friends.

He had missed them.

_Oh, there they were! _

He could see them all smiling and chatting with each other, standing across the room from where he was. With quick, strident steps, Ji Hoo approached them and swooped down to pick up Jung Woo, his god son, in his arms. With a wide smile he turned to face his friends.

"Yo! How have you guys been doing?"

What followed was a cacophony of "Ji Hoo!", "Hey man!", "Sunbae!", "Uncle Hoo!" and of course a round of hugging from his three friends.

The four men temporarily forgot they were the heads of four most powerful families in Korea and you could easily see how deep their friendship really was. In the society that they lived in, such bonds of friendship were rare if not nonexistent and they each knew that very well.

Jan Di and Ga Eul stood in the side and watched them with fond smiles on their faces while each keeping an eye on Jung Woo who was trying his best to pretend he was also a part of the group of four men. After a few minutes of futile attempt at getting their attention to his satisfaction, he tried to pry his way into their circle by trying to wedge himself between Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo's legs. This got the attention of the men who were busy catching up and caused a round of laughter and Jung Woo getting picked up by Ji Hoo once again. Goo Jung Woo quite hated being carried round like he was a kid, especially in parties like this but he had missed his Uncle Hoo and so he will let it pass just this once.

Many of the guests noticed the happy group that night that could not help but stand out, and not just because of its distinguished and good looking members but also due to the genuine air of love and friendship that seemed to surround them, separating them from the rest. In a world where money and power was abundant and the means to almost any end, they shared something immensely more valuable. And although many of the onlookers eyed them with jealousy and calculated consideration, thinking of ways to break up that happiness or use it to gain something or other, there was one pair of eyes that held an entirely different set of emotions.

These eyes belonged to one young woman named Lee Jo An, who was finding it increasingly difficult to remain objective and complete her self-appointed mission. If anyone looked carefully at her now, they would be staggered at the amount pain and self-loathing visible in her eyes.

The fatigue of cross-Atlantic journey has finally succeeded at getting to her and her impeccable armor of self-control was slipping, or was it this wave of unconcealed happiness that was coming from that little group? She could no longer be sure. She knew she should leave immediately, before anyone noticed her slip. She was already pushing her deadline. Even if she left now, she would still be five minutes late and she did not want to be in the vicinity of anyone when that happened. And yet her eyes won't listen to her brain.

_It was official, she was a masochist! _

With almost physical effort, she wrenched her eyes away and quickly weaved her way through the milling guests towards the exit. She had enough data. Now it was time to retreat and regroup.

That night, long after all the guests had departed and everyone was fast asleep, Ji Hoo sat awake in his room, looking out the open window towards the dark night sky. It was a cloudless night and he could see what seemed like millions of stars. As a gentle breeze whispered past him, stirring his hairs, his thoughts went back to the conversation he and his Grandfather had had the day after he came back.

They had talked about his marriage.

Actually it was more like an argument where Yoon Seok Young had insisted Ji Hoo meet the daughter of one his longtime friend and patient. Lee Won Ho or bring him to meet Ji Hoo's girlfriend, if he had any that is!

Yoon Seok Young knew perfectly well that Ji Hoo did not have a steady girlfriend. In fact he had not dated anyone in the past two years. He had been simply too busy with his work and studies.

So that meant he was not being given any choice in the matter. This incensed Ji Hoo and the two had had a row where his grandfather had said that he was old and frail and would not live too long and wanted to see his grandson happily married and with a next generation of Yoons on the way before he died.

Ji Hoo had countered by saying, his Grandfather was still quite healthy and will live a long life and not to try to guilt him into an arranged marriage with such clichéd lines.

They had both ended up walking away in a huff and slamming the doors to their respective rooms. Their silent treatment of each other had ended earlier that afternoon when grandfather had suddenly collapsed during tea.

Ji Hoo now could not help but rethink his argument.

_May be it would not hurt to meet this woman just once. _

A meeting was not the same as getting married. He could always say he did not find her suitable and who knows…may be…

With his decision made, Ji Hoo got up from the window seat and headed for the bed.

He will tell his grandfather tomorrow and ask him to set up a date.

A few miles away, another person was staring at the night sky in much the same manner.

With a little wince, Jo An, let out a sigh and averted her eyes from the stars. It was at times like these that she wished that the curse would just get it over with.

She was cold. Even though it was summer, she was always cold.

Gingerly easing down from her perch on the window seat, she slowly moved towards the bed. Sleep would be hard to find, she knew. But she had to try.

The medications barely worked anymore. After years of use, her body had grown a resistance to most sleeping pills. Besides, even if she slept, there are sure to be nightmares tonight. Her mental defenses were in tatters and she had neither the energy nor the will to go through the meditative routine tonight.

She would just have to endure. She was good at that. She would endure and survive.

As she slipped between the sheets and drew the comforter close to her chin she thought she could see the silhouette of a man in the corner where the dim light of the stars barely touched.

_Ah, so he would be with her tonight. That was kind of him._

With a barely whispered "Thank you." Jo An closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hana Yori Dango or Boys Over Flowers and all characters of HYD and the Korean / Japanese drama belong to the respective owners except the original characters that belong to me.

**Home**

**Author's Note:**_ The Story takes place 9 years after the end of the Korean TV drama version of Boys Over Flowers. Well 4 years if count from the Boys Over Flowers: After Story Musical. The F4 are all 29 years old, Jan Di is 28 and the original character is 25. The rest of the details you will figure out as you read _

_**Chapter Three**_

Yoon Ji Hoo had been in the cafe for about 10 minutes, looking out the glass wall beside his table at the carefully groomed green garden outside and trying to ignore the overly attentive waitress when he saw Lee Jo An making her way towards him.

He had come a little early and she had come exactly on time.

As his eyes took her in, he noted the graceful walk, the easy elegance of one born to luxury, the designer clothes and the accessories. She looked every bit the part of a daughter of a rich family. Even though he promised his grandfather he would give this a fair shot he was already feeling a little disappointed.

If he really wanted to marry just another rich girl then he could have found one for himself long ago.

Still, a promise is a promise and he would try as he said he would.

Jo An's eyes had found him the moment she entered the cafe. He had an introspective look in his face. As she moved to his line of vision she saw him quickly take in her appearance. She was wearing a chic Chanel shift and knew looked the epitome of elegance.

_Does his eyes look a little disappointed? Thinks I am just another rich girl? _With a mental smirk Jo An took his proffered hand and gave a firm shake before taking her seat opposite him.

After the customary 'hellos' and 'nice to meet yous' there was a brief pause as the waitress took their orders and they were left to talk.

Ji Hoo was just thinking how to start the conversation when Jo An took started talking.

"I already know a lot about you from what my grandfather told me and also from the report my secretary compiled for me." She said with a slight smile.

Ji Hoo was a little startled by this straightforward approach. Before he could respond she continued.

"Please don't look so surprised, I am sure you also looked up about me. It is only natural in this kind of situation. After all we are strangers meeting for an arranged marriage." She looked at him with an expectant look.

Ji Hoo had gotten over his initial surprise and gave her a small smile and a nod.

"I must admit I am surprised at your admission that you had me checked but yes I agree that it is only natural in the current scenario. But I am afraid I only know you are the eldest daughter of Mr. Lee Won Ho who has been a long time friend of my grandfather and that you have been living in America for the last ten years studying and then taking care of the family business there.

Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?

I am afraid I only heard about you and this meeting after I came back to Korea last Sunday." Ji Hoo finished with what he hoped looked like an encouraging smile.

Jo An's grandfather had told he about Ji Hoo and the potential marriage last month and she had had Edward have Ji Hoo thoroughly investigated. She knew how much sugar he took in his coffee, all his past relationships, his daily routine, even how much marks he got in each of his courses. Heck, CIA would be proud of her investigative skills. This was not a simple marriage meeting for her. This was a mission!

Jo An returned the smile took a sip of her coffee before she began.

"I am seven years older than my sister Yun Hee, and left Korea when I was fifteen. I finished high school a little early, at sixteen. Finished my graduation at 20 and had been taking care of grandfathers business since then. Of course grandfather still takes care of all the deals inside Korea. I just do the international portion. I love indie rock music, black is my favorite color, rarely drink alcohols and don't like spicy food.

Anything else you want to know?" With a questioning look she took another sip of her coffee.

Ji Hoo was digesting all the information and felt once again a little taken aback. Taking a sip of his own coffee he just looked at this girl sitting in front of him and shook his head.

No, he didn't have any more questions. Actually he had a lot of them but none that he wished to ask.

Not at this moment anyway.

But one thing was for sure. She was _not_ just another rich girl. He was intrigued. He wanted to know more about this girl, this one Lee Jo An.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hana Yori Dango or Boys Over Flowers and all characters of HYD and the Korean / Japanese drama belong to the respective owners except the original characters that belong to me.

**Home**

**Author's Note:**_ The Story takes place 9 years after the end of the Korean TV drama version of Boys Over Flowers. Well 4 years if count from the Boys Over Flowers: After Story Musical. The F4 are all 29 years old, Jan Di is 28 and the original character is 25. The rest of the details you will figure out as you read _

_**Chapter Four**_

Unlocking the front door, Ji Hoo entered the quiet house as silently as possible. His grandfather seems to have taken his medications and gone to bed early. With a sigh of fatigue Ji Ho turned off the light in the living room that was left on for him and made his way towards his room.

It had been a long day and he needed some time to digest all that has happened.

As he took off his clothes and got under the warm shower his mind wondered of to his matchmaking date with Lee Jo An.

* * *

After the initial conversation over coffee she had proposed they have lunch and he being the gentleman had offered to take her to this great restaurant that he knew of.

During a surprisingly pleasant lunch with light chit chats about their hobbies and university life Ji Hoo had felt himself become more at ease with Jo An.

But everything changed when desert arrived.

After the first bite of the delicious chocolate cake, Ji Hoo had looked up to see Jo An looking at him with a serious expression. Before he could ask if everything was alright, she began.

"I know you are a doctor and a very good one at that. Aside from your own work at Seoul National Hospital, you also take care of your grandfather's clinic on weekends and take care of the art museum and the foundation. Your grandfather is very old and soon you might need to take care of him as well. These are facts." Jo An took a breath before continuing.

"On the other hand I have been taking care of our family business since I was eighteen and have been a vice president since the twenty. As I also have a degree in law, I oversee all the legal matters of our company as well. The Lee Industries have been dealing with electronics and automobiles but we have also started to branch out into construction and wish to invest into arts in near future.

If this marriage goes through, we will be donating to your foundation and the museum. It will be good for our image and also help you a lot. I can also help you take care of the business deals which will give you more time to concentrate on your duties as a doctor." Jo An stopped for a moment and took a bite of her cake, chewed and swallowed before looking up and meeting his eyes.

"You don't need to look so surprised. We both know that this is a marriage of convenience. We are not in love and emotions like that are secondary if not inconvenient in business. This marriage will be beneficial to us both and make our grandfathers happy. And besides, if we find each other intolerable, there is always divorce.

I don't mind if you wish to separate after a few years.

I find you likable enough to live with and with our busy schedules I don't see us spending too much time with each other anyway so you can easily have an affair if you find someone you like.

I can overlook as long as you are discreet." She finished in a matter of fact tone.

Ji Hoo just sat there at a loss of words. He had thought she was straightforward but this was something else entirely. He didn't know if he should feel insulted or amused at the sheer gall of this woman four years younger than him and talking like a seasoned lawyer discussing about a merger.

He watched her eat her cake, his own half eaten and forgotten, trying to find an appropriate response. But before he could say anything the silence was broken by the sound of a vibrating phone and with a quiet 'excuse me' Jo An started talking on her cell phone.

It was a brief conversation and conducted entirely in Spanish. Ji Hoo raised a mental eyebrow. Despite his reservations about Jo An, he could not help but be impressed.

With a quick apology about the interruption Jo An went back to nursing her coffee, the cake now finished.

After a few minutes of uninterrupted silence she put down her cup and met his eyes squarely and said, "I know it's a lot to take in, especially in a first meeting but I would like it if your could make a quick decision as I have to go back to USA next week to take care of a few things and would like to know your answer before that.

I have said all I had to say. Now it's up to you to make a decision.

I would like it if your answer is yes. I think we can make a good marriage. Our looks compliment each other's as does our personalities."

"And you will love my sister. She has been very excited to meet you since she heard about this meeting." She added with soft smile.

It was the first genuine emotion Ji Hoo saw on her and it made her look like a different person. _So she was human after all._

"You said your sister's name was Yun Hee? She goes to my old high school right?" Ji Hoo asked, opening his mouth for the first time since desert arrived.

"Yes, but she has a week heart and stays home a lot. She was born that way and has had to take medications all her life. It has made her very weak. But she is awesome with the piano. You should see her playing sometime. Her whole face lights up." Jo An finished enthusiastically.

"So does yours, when you talk about your sister." Ji Hoo Said with a smile.

"Well, mother died giving birth to Yun Hee and two years later so did our father. Grandfather was always busy with the business so you can say I was both a mother and an elder sister to Yun Hee." Jo An said with a tight smile.

Ji Hoo noticed her eyes becoming shuttered and decided to leave that topic. At this point, he was curious about a lot of things and one more will not make much of a difference. It was time this meeting came to an end. He felt weary and needed time to sort everything out.

Jo An seemed to be getting ready to leave as well. She looked up from answering a text.

"I am sorry but I think I have to leave now. I have a meeting with grandfather and some directors in half an hour." She said with an apologetic smile.

"I hope you will call me with your answer by this weekend. It was a pleasure meeting you Yoo Ji Hoo." With that she shook his hand and left.

* * *

Ji Hoo woke himself up from the thoughts of Jo An as he felt the water turning cooler. Quickly rinsing off the remnants of the shampoo and the soap he towelled himself dry and got out of the steamy bathroom.

After Jo An had left, Ji Hoo had dropped by Joon Pyos office and then together they had gone for a drink. Yi Jung and Ga Eul had joined them later in the evening.

It had been fun, like old times...almost.

He had needed some normalcy, some form of distraction, after all that Jo An had told him.

But now he was back home and with nothing else to distract him and his thoughts kept going back to everything she had said.

She was right on all accounts of course. Everything she had said was true but did he want a marriage without love? He was 29 and the only person he had loved other than Seo Hyun had been Jan Di, the mother of his godson and his best friend's wife. What did that say about him?

With a sigh Ji Hoo flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He did not want to be trapped in a loveless marriage. He had seen plenty of that happening to the people around him. He wanted something like what Yi Jung and Ga Eul or Joon Pyo and Jan Di has but he knew they were the lucky ones. Relationships like theirs were rare in his society and what Jo An had offered was a lot more than many people got in arranged marriages. If fact the way Jo An had put it, this was less of a marriage and more like a business deal. But maybe that is what bothered him?

It was not like he disliked Jo An. From what he had seen, she was very capable, straightforward and seemed to care a lot about her sister. Even though her forwardness made him a little uneasy, he could not help but admire her. And his grandfather would be very happy if he agreed.

And yet... he could put his finger on it but something seemed missing? Even though nothing Jo An said or did hinted it, Ji Hoo had felt a sense of urgency from her. As if she needed this marriage to happen as soon as possible. But that made no sense!

Shaking off his thoughts that were not taking him anywhere, Ji Hoo turned off the lamp and tried to sleep.

He had five days to decide his answer and figure out Lee Jo An and their meeting. He will start tomorrow after he had had a solid rest. He was too tired to think straight.

* * *

Jo An signed her name with practiced ease and filed the last document into the appropriate folder. It was two in the morning and she still had some calls to make before she could turn in for the night. But first she needed to take a break.

As she picked up the receiver and dialled the familiar number, her eyes wondered over to the snow globe on her desk. It was an old trinket back from her junior high days. A gift, from an old friend. On their accord her hands reached out to it. She gave it a shake as she heard the phone being answered on the other end.

Jo An watched the glittery snow swirl lazily in a miniature world of forever winter before lazily settling over a castle and two tiny figures.

It seems as if a lifetime has passed since she had received that gift. It had been her thirteenth birthday and it was best gift she had ever had.

Shaken out of her pensive muse by the loud voice on the other end, Jo An put the snow globe back in its place and gave attention to the now annoyed Elaine, her best and only friend.

"Hey El, how are you doing? How are Nick and Sarah?" Jo An asked, ignoring her friend's obvious annoyance.

"Don't 'hey El' me, Ann! Nick and Sarah are both doing fine, unlike you! Don't think I don't know how you missed your dose! I told you to be careful! You know better than anyone what happens if you are late! And on the very first day!" Jo An listened patiently as Elaine finished in a huff.

She could feel a smile forming on her lips. She had known her secretary will let El know about her small slip up of that night. Elaine was not just her best friend but also her doctor though that was a less known fact. Aside from Edward, her secretary, Elaine was only person who knew most about Jo An. She sometimes wished she had kept Elaine in the dark as well. It will eventually end up hurting her.

"I am doing fine tough. Nothing happened and nothing will. I promise I will be more careful." Jo An tried to placate her friend who she knew had been very worried.

Trying to divert the attention from her health issues Jo An broached a different topic.

"Anyway, let's talk about something else. Don't you want to know about my 'date'?" She said with smirk.

"_The_ date? You mean you were serious about that? Oh my god! What happened? Tell me, tell me!"

The smirk turned into a full blown smile as Jo An listened to her friends unbridled enthusiasm spill over the long distance call.

"Hmm... I don't know... maybe I should go to bed, it's quite late here you know. My health..." Jo An was cut off by Elaine's impatient growl from the other side.

"Ok, ok! I am talking!" Jo An laughed as she assured her annoyed friend. This was the reason she loved Elaine so much. No matter how bad things were in her life she could always count on El to make her feel better.

"His name is Yoon Ji Hoo and he is my grandfather's friend's grandson. Yes, he is very good looking and no, he is not a playboy, which is surprising..." As she gave Elaine a detailed albeit censored description of her meeting, she tried not to think about the silhouette that was sitting on the window seat looking out to the garden below.

_Why was he here tonight? He never came this frequently and yet he had visited her almost every night since she came back. _


End file.
